Ironic Destiny
by Tan Kimiko
Summary: [Chap 2/2 Complete][Kaoru's POV][K/K] Kaoru adores her red-haired, amber-eyed classmate. Unfortunately, not everything goes her way, or does it?
1. The Irony

**Disclaimers: Rurouni Kenshin© is created and owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki, Shueisha, Jump and Sony Entertainment. I am making this fic for entertainment purposes only.**

Author's Notes: This fic is in Kaoru's POV only. Set in alternate universe where she is already in senior year. This chapter is a bit dramatic and angsty and part one of two. Enjoy!

Ironic Destiny

Chapter 1

The Irony

-*-

I'll let you go

I'll let you fly

Why do I keep on asking why?

I'll let you go

Now that I've found a way to keep somehow

More than a broken vow…

~"Meteor Garden II", _Broken Vow_, Lara Fabian

-*-

          I looked at my textbook, continuing to review for an upcoming test in the next period after break. Most of my classmates were sitting comfortably in the chairs located beside the classroom. Usually, this is the place we eat our snacks and our lunch, but now, the table was filled with open books, notebooks and some papers filled with scribbles.

          "Is Yukishiro-san the girlfriend of Himura-san?"

I froze. Raising my head, I found myself facing my best friend, Misao, opposite of my seat. She looked at me with sympathetic eyes and returned my gaze back on the book that I was supposedly reading. But my ears were paying attention to my more popular classmates who were gossiping about the latest news. And the latest was of beautiful, popular Yukishiro Tomoe, one of my classmates, and of Himura Kenta, the one I was pining for over three years.

"I don't know. Ever since Kiyosato-san broke up with her, it's been different." Takani Megumi whispered. She was Tomoe's best friend and most concerned over her relationship with boys. Over the years, Tomoe had—in total—two boyfriends. One was our MVP Basketball Varsity Member, Yaori Kaika, and the two of them lasted for the whole freshman year. We never knew the reason why they broke up, and we didn't want to know. After all, it was their business. Only Megumi knew. She always does.

Her other boyfriend was Kiyosato Akira, who was my former classmate from five years ago. They became an official couple in the sophomore year. Sadly, their relationship never lasted long, though. During the half of the junior year, they broke up so suddenly that few of us were ever aware. It was very odd, since Akira was very sweet and full of humorous teases. Both of us were assigned as lab partners once and time was dull and long whenever he wasn't there. He made everything bearable because he would say remarks and was always full of stories to tell. Akira was never boring, and we were quite in good terms as friends.

Makimachi Misao, one of my three best friends, stood from her seat, stretching. She patted me on the shoulder and signaled me to go inside the classroom with her. I looked at her for a moment before I picked up my things. The second of my best friends, Sanjou Tsubame, followed suit and the four of us—including Sekihara Tae—pushed open the door to class. We walked passed the man I dearly cared for, Himura Kenta, as he went out of the class at the same time. Only Misao knew of my feelings for Kenta; Tae and Tsubame didn't. It was best, for now, since it was Misao whom I trusted most, being together for three years now. But, no doubt that Tsubame knew, too, since my emotions were obvious. Kenta was the dense one.

Later, Misao and I were finally alone in the library, researching for topics under history, when she opened up the sensitive topic of one red-haired, amber-eyed individual that I am simply in love with. I groaned at her continued persistence, pestering me all the while. At times like this that I become a bit annoyed, but nonetheless, we were best friends through thick and thin.

"Misao-chan, _please_!" I pleaded silently, not looking up from the encyclopedia I was browsing through. "Don't continue!"

"It is inevitable. We still have this year to go before we separate," Misao whispered, putting back a thick book in the wooden shelf. "Don't you think it is time that you tell him of your feelings? I think you would save yourself from all these thinking in your mind."

I smiled, ruefully. "If you didn't notice, Kenta is absolutely in love with Tomoe. I'm surprised you missed that single fact."

"How do you know that Himura loves her?" She demanded.

Sadly, I looked at her. I know it. There is no mistake in what Kenta feels. If people would be observant enough, they could see the sparkle in his eyes, the happiness that he sees in Tomoe that I can't give.

"That, Misao-chan, is what people call _women's instincts_."

-*-

          The day was gloomy and gray.

          It was supposed to be a relaxing Saturday that I would've spent my time relaxing from school. Weekends were my favorite part of the week that meant no school and no horrible teachers giving multitude of assignments and projects that we should complete. I decided to clean up my room of things not needed, especially since it looked like a tornado hit it.

          One by one, holding a large, black trash bag, I picked up scattered pieces of scratch paper and stuffed them inside the trash bag. As I looked at another pile, I spotted a small plastic. I picked it up, gasping when I saw the CD that I lost. It was a gift from Kenta. There was no occasion whatsoever and I didn't understand why he gave it to me. It was a PC game and I smiled. He knew me so well that he knew what I wanted, like I knew him.

          I remember when it all started, and it began so suddenly that I didn't know why. I just knew that I've fallen hard for Kenta. I was in so deep that I truly offered my heart to him in a golden platter. It was just too bad that he didn't feel the same.

          I gazed out on the window of my room, seeing the glass dripping with rain from outside. The skies were darker now, and it seemed like the sky was crying for me.

*--_Start Narration and Flashback_—*

          Sophomore year was another step closer going to college. We still had the same faces, since there was no new student in our midst. I was placed on a seat beside Himura Kenta, one of my classmates since kindergarden. We rarely spoke to each other, except when I recalled we were both riding the bus when we were younger. I stopped riding the bus when I was in grade 4. My mother insisted that she would drive me to school every morning and pick me up in the afternoon. I didn't complain, just complied.

          Kenta was—as how people describe him—an anti-social person who rarely talked to people or classmates. He would just be quiet in his seat and listen to the others talk or argue. Most teachers have this impression on him immediately since he has an unexplainable aura that made people ignore him totally. A few only knew his true personality, such as the kind male English teacher during sophomore year and I.

          In truth, Kenta was very knowledgeable in many things, in books, computer games and news. Once, when I talked about something with a seatmate, he joined in the conversation and talked about it with in depth explanations of how, why and what. Since then, we would talk constantly, even in the middle of class. He was very good when it came to English, computer, biology, algebra and geometry classes. He would teach me while I would teach him some things he didn't know about.

          Everyone has weaknesses: that is a fact. Kenta's weakness was very easy to guess. He absolutely _loved_ chocolate. He would do almost anything to get one—of course—this was not something that people knew about. With all the time I spent with Kenta, it was inevitable that I wouldn't discover some of his own secrets as he did with me.

          This personality of his doesn't appear through, but Kenta was really sweet. Sometimes, I would get mad at him for some reason and he would do something to appease it or give something as an apology. He doesn't voice out his apology at all, but I could feel it with his gestures and his actions. He would give me paper flowers, his PC CD that he liked—or to some scale of absurdity—coins.

          "Why a coin?" I asked him sourly when he gave me a quarter. He shrugged and went back to pick up his pen. "Answer me, Kenta." I told him sternly, placing the coin on his table. He picked it up and dropped it on my table.

          "It's a lucky coin," Kenta replied simply.

          I never knew what he meant by that. He never answered my question. If he did, it was very vague. Some characteristics we share were our love for art, books and PC games. We both liked to draw, and we do it really well, too. Not many people even knew _he_ could draw or read books. PC games were obvious. He would talk for _hours_ to no end with some of our male classmates about techniques or weaponry in a game, if allowed. Once, I even gave him his favorite type of cookie (chocolate chip, preferably Mrs. Fields.). He was very thankful.

          This continued on until more than a half of sophomore year passed, until Tomoe came into his life. We changed seats and I was on Kenta's right side. On his left side, though, was ever-popular Tomoe. What amazed some of my classmates and I was the fact that he _began_ to flirt with her! Even I didn't know he was a forward type of guy, since he was always silent. Tomoe didn't seem at all fazed by the fact he was paying attention to her. She was not supposed to be acknowledging his flirts. She had a boyfriend, then, for goodness sake!

          That persisted until sophomore year turned to junior year. It was in this time that Akira and Tomoe broke up in the middle of the year and Kenta was as attentive as ever. I watched, always with a bittersweet heart, as Kenta wouldn't talk to me much, only with Tomoe, always with her. He would go to her when she was alone and they would laugh like close friends.

          "You have a crush on Yukishiro," I stated one day, when we were talking.

          "No, I do not!" Kenta replied. "That's ridiculous!"

          I looked at him. "And why is it ridiculous? You are human, Kenta. You have feelings." I pointed out.

          "I don't have a crush on her! I just…I just…"

          He faltered and looked at Tomoe. Without him knowing, I smiled, sadly. I need nothing more out of him. The answer that I was looking for was already in his eyes—the way he looks at her, the way he laughs and the way he speaks and respects her than any women in the class—it is all in his face and actions. I didn't prod anymore, and he looked relieved. His mind would not admit that he loves her, but his heart already does.

          _You need her like a man needs a woman._

          You don't know it, Kenta, but you're very transparent in my eyes. No matter how much you deny things in words, I understand you more than you know. Actions speak louder than words, as they say. When I do things for you and you were happy, I was happy, too. Is this what they call love? I could never know and I could never define. I would always want you to be happy, so I decided one thing that hurt me the most.

          I let you go.

          Tomoe makes you happy, and no matter how hard it is for me to see you with her, I would give way. Your happiness is mine. There would still be senior year before we separate, and I could still talk to you and see you everyday there was classes. For me, it is enough. If love gives content, peace and pleasure, it could also give pain, hurt and sorrow. I just—unluckily—landed on its negative side.

          Kenta needed someone to love. If it is not I, it is best Tomoe. I wouldn't pick any other woman for him. Tomoe was beautiful outside and inside. At least I know he is in good and loving hands. That, alone, is a great relief.

*_--End narration and flashback—_*

          Outside my window, the rain still continued to patter heavily. I could even hear the drops on the roof. The skies were crying for me, and—in the last moment—I cried, too. Unrequited love hurts.

-*-

          "Is Yukishiro-san the girlfriend of Himura-san?"

          I looked up. It was another school day but the same unanswered question, but still, there was no definite answer. Misao looked at me and I smiled. I accepted everything. I let Kenta go from me. Memories remain, and would always will. I would cherish it, forever.

          "You aren't affected?" She asked later, when we were alone. "I mean, you still love Himura, don't you?"

          I arranged my notes. "I still do," I answered after a slight pause. "But that doesn't mean I can go on with my life. Besides, there are many fishes in the sea, as many people say. Friendship is all that he can offer, and it is all I will give." I looked up and gazed at her. "So, are you hungry? I'm starved! What's there to eat?" I asked her cheerfully.

Himura Kenta and Yukishiro Tomoe…

          Yes, Yukishiro-san is Himura-san's girlfriend.

          I knew the answer; I'll just never say it out loud. Not until Kenta admits it to himself, that is.

          We were still friends, aren't we? It didn't change, only I know now where his affections lie. He could never return my love. But he was happy. I can, too, someday, one day.

          If they were meant to be then so be it.

          Misao smiled back. She knew I was going to be all right from now on.

-*-

          Graduation never felt so exhilarating. It happened so fast. I never knew what happened in my senior year, just that we passed happily out of high school. We were off to college. Tae, Tsubame, Misao and I walked out of the building with my other batch mates, still wearing the black traditional graduation uniform. When we stepped outside, all of us did one thing that was totally predictable.

          We held on to our hats and threw it up in the air, beaming all the while. All 100 plus hats were in mid-air and dropped back down into most student's waiting hands.

          "Batch 2004 rules!!!" We all shouted at the same time, jumping and hugging our friends and classmates. We were off to separate lives, and this is what we should do anyhow. College is just a step away.

          Before I walked out the campus gate, I spotted Kenta. He was alone.

          "Hey, congratulations," I said, staring down at him where he sat.

          Kenta nodded. "You, too."

          I smiled. "Meet again someday?"

          He smirked. "Obviously. There is still reunion in a couple of decades." Kenta drawled out.

          "Then, jaa. Be happy."

          He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "What does _that_ mean?"

          I blinked innocently. "Oh, nothing. It'll come to you." I replied, patting his air out of habit. I turned and ran before he had the time to grab my wrist. It annoyed him slightly when someone touched his hair without his permission. "Jaa, Kenta! Maybe I'll see you in the next twenty years!" I shouted over my shoulder, waving as I went out the gate.

          I can always find my Prince Charming in the later part of my life. There are still lots of time for me to find my perfect man. And, if I'm lucky, he would just have be like Kenta—knowledgeable, humorous and kind.

          Life was full of surprises. I just had to wait for the right time.

To Be Continued… 


	2. The Destiny

Disclaimers: Rurouni Kenshin© is created and owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Sony Entertainment. I am making this story for entertainment purposes only.

Author's Notes: Still in Kaoru's POV and continuation from the first part. Part two of two, and WAFFy! Enjoy!

Ironic Destiny 

Chapter 2

The Destiny

-*-

I wish I could freeze the look in your eyes

The way that I feel for you inside

This is my moment

This is my perfect moment with you.

~_Perfect Moment_, Martine McCucheon

-*-

          Everything has past. It's already ten years later and I am attending the wedding ceremony of my cousin Christopher as a bride's maid. The woman he is marrying is named Hershey (no, I'm not kidding.). My other cousins and I love to tease him of his fiancé's name every time the topic came up. He gives a good scowl in return, but that never stopped us.

          And as every bride's maid, there was an escort. But, unfortunately, my escort _did not_ come at all to the church wedding. Chris said there was no one else available to replace him so I had to walk alone on the aisle, which was so embarrassing. After the wedding, we all went to the five-star hotel he and Hershey (I still laugh at her name. I always think of chocolates when I say that.) decided to stay on their night.

          "There's got to be a _very_ good reason he didn't come, Chris, or else I'll do something you'll hope to regret," I threatened while holding the bouquet of lilies in my gloved hand I was using to scold him. He laughed and took the flowers from me and threw it on the hotel couch in the honeymoon suite. "Hey! I was going to try and preserve that!" I glared at him.

          Christopher shrugged. "I can always replace it," He replied with a grin.

          I scowled. "Insufferable idiot," I muttered and lifted up my dress to stomp out from the suite and into my hotel room. I admit it was rather unladylike but it was something I did when I was younger when he teased me. Old habits die hard, I guess.

          I sat on the firm mattress and kicked off my high-heeled shoes. Massaging my throbbing toes, my thoughts went back to my younger years. Misao snagged the man of her dreams during college, as she narrated to me many, many times. To say that Shinomori Aoshi was my type was…well…Misao was persistent enough to melt that man's heart, I guess. (He was three years older than her.)

          When we graduated from high school, we separated into different universities. I took on the course of advertising. I lost contact of Kenta—he changed his location. We were practically neighbors before. Last I heard he was living in Manhattan with his family. Misao and I still kept in touch, which was the reason she was a guest here in the wedding. She and Aoshi plan to marry in mid-August. Takani Megumi, one of Tomoe's friends, was happily married to Sagara Sanosuke, one of the laziest but loyal bum I have ever seen. Tomoe…well, she became a popular fashion model and her face is almost on every magazine.

          Taking my shoes, I walked bare-footed towards Chris's room, feeling the soft carpet beneath my feet. The whole floor was practically covered with the velvet-colored rug. I frowned, smoothing over the tight-fitted dress. It wasn't my choice to become the bride's maid but Chris insisted. He took up law and…well…he won the case, as they say.

          "Chris!" I shouted, practically slamming the door wide open. Someone left it ajar and I was certain it wasn't me. I closed it firmly behind me when I went out. "Let's go! Don't keep the guests in the reception waiting!" I said, walking in the bedroom.

          I gasped.

          "_Kenta_?!"

          He was talking to Christopher in a deep voice I still remembered. It was him, right? His features, his haircut, his stance, his voice and even his scent were still the same. They both turned to me and I looked extremely rigid by the doorway. Come on, move! It's just Kenta. Relax. You're friends, right? You just haven't seen each other in ten years or so. Be casual.

          "Kenta? Is that you?" I squeaked. I groaned inwardly. Great. Perfect timing for me to go all like an elementary school girl with her first crush.

          And, to my utter confusion—or horror, whatsoever you choose—he was puzzled. He didn't recognize me.

          "Have we met?" He asked.

          For heaven's sake! Fate _loves_ to play cruel tricks on me.

          "Kenta, it's me! Kaoru!" I cried. Did I change so much or did Kenta never really tried to remember me? To my fury, Chris was snickering behind him and I had to count until ten to control my anger. Do _not_ let yourself be brought into embarrassment by the groom or Hershey will find her newly wedded husband dead on the suite.

          In front of me, Kenta's eyes suddenly widened and the sparkle of familiarity appeared. I rejoiced. _He still remembered me! Oh, yes!_ My body was trembling from excitement. I finally saw him after ten long years of lost contact.

          "You must be the woman my brother was talking about, then," He said cheerfully, smiling. "Kamiya Kaoru?"

          I froze on the spot.

          _Brother?_

          "Brother?" I echoed out loud.

          He nodded briskly. "My twin brother. I suppose it's a shock since Kenta never really spoke about me." He explained and offered his hand. "My name is Himura Shinta, Kenta's only sibling."

          I shook his hand with shock. Kenta had a _brother_? Not to mention _twin_ brother? He never told me _anything_ about him. I never even knew of his _existence_ until now.

          "I'm sorry, so you're my lady escort?" Shinta asked, an apologetic look on his face. Now, after all the excitement was put away, I can see the only difference between him and Kenta. Their eyes. Shinta's eyes were _violet_. It was so unnatural. "I explained to Chris why I didn't attend the wedding. I overslept and—"

          "He missed the original flight," Chris said dryly from behind. I forgot he was even there! With a soft groan, I pulled away my hand and blushed crimson. My cousin smiled knowingly and I was shooting daggers. I'd give anything to have his neck around my hand right now. I took a quick glance at Shinta. Well, almost anything. "Well, time is running. We have to go down and do the 'chat' thing with the guests." He sighed.

          "Where's Hershey?" I asked.

          "With Misao and Megumi," He replied. "Those two can be bad influence to my wife."

          I smirked. His _wife_, huh? His voice sounds so possessive. Wait till I tell my other cousins about this. We're going to have loads of fun teasing him for his entire married life.

          "Don't start," Chris snapped, as if reading my thoughts. "I don't want Lawrence picking on me later on."

          "Sure, sure, whatever you say," I told him, waving him off. He scowled and went out of the room. "Yeah, right." I said as an afterthought.

          Shinta was standing beside me, scratching his chin thoughtfully. "Do you guys always do this to Chris?" He asked.

          I nodded. "Whenever possible." I looked at him. He was several inches taller than me and nothing more, which makes me wonder if Kenta was that small, too. "How did you know my cousin? And how come you don't study in the school where Kenta and I graduated from?"

          "Well, you see, I lived with my uncle in New York. Kenta decided to study here since he said 'Shinta's already here, why bother? I want to study in Japan.' Our parents agreed, since they were on business here. After Kenta graduated, our parents went back to New York with Kenta." Shinta explained. "I was on vacation in Taiwan when I met Chris. I was already friends with one of your cousins."

          "I see." Kenta concealed all this from the others and me. We didn't even know he had a sibling. As far as we know, he was an only child. "Why didn't Kenta ever spoke of you?"

          "He left NY when we were still angry with each other over a little child's fight," Shinta said, chuckling. "When we grew up, it disappeared, of course. It was over a trivial matter. He returned and spoke of you when I listened to his stories."

          "How is he now?"

          He smiled. "He's married now, to Yukishiro Tomoe for a little over two years. She's already expecting their first child."

          I gazed at him, curious. "And you? Are you married, too?"

          Shinta laughed. "No. I haven't met the woman my type—yet." His eyes twinkled as he spoke and looked at me.

          I turned away quickly, aware of the growing blush on my cheeks. "Oh. Come on, then! Chris needs desperate help when it comes to formal parties." I said. I was surprised when he took my arm and looped it with his. "What are you doing?" I inquired, my heart beating twice as fast. This is getting a little too intimate.

          "Escorting my partner, of course," He grinned.

          Shinta was making me blush again! If he has this power on me, maybe I should just paint my entire face red for the rest of my life. Here I am with a complete look-a-like of my long time crush and he could elicit such reactions from me.

          Oh, God, help me.

-*-

          The evening went smoothly for Chris and Hershey and completely horrible for me. During the bouquet throw, the flowers roughly landed in my hands. None of the girls even _tried_ to catch it! When I glanced nervously at Hershey, she was smiling and sporting a thumbs-up sign. The so-called girls were giggling and smiling at me like they were victorious on a plan.

          _Oh, no. Don't let me think what I think they did…_

          Adding to my extreme embarrassment, the men also _didn't try_ to catch the garter. It sailed in the air and landed neatly on Shinta's head! And it meant one thing: he would slip the garter up to my thigh. The look I gave Chris was absolutely the "look of death", as my relatives say. He gulped, but nonetheless smiled and hugged his bride.

          _Oh, yes. They did do what I think it is…_

          My face red, I sighed and sat on the chair, thinking of the inevitable, holding the bouquet in my hands. They're going to make me go through this whether I like it or not so it's no use going to the door and run in the entire hotel for my life.

          "They set this up!" I whispered furiously at Shinta as he kneeled and slipped the garter up.

          He shook his head and I saw the blush that fought the color of his hair. "I know! Please, _please_, don't remind me!" He half-pleaded through gritted teeth.

          "Pervert," I retorted. "You're liking this!" I hissed as I felt the garter on my thigh…with the tips of his fingers momentarily before he pulled it away. "I'm going to kill Chris _and_ Hershey later!"

          "A kiss to the woman!" I heard someone yell. In the next moment, they were all chanting, "Kiss her!"

          I gulped. "Please don't," I squeaked, blushing. "Just don't listen to them, please!"

          He smiled warmly. "We have to please the audience," He whispered huskily before meeting my lips. His kiss was soft and warm, not at all demanding. It was sending shivers through my whole being. The kiss ended quickly, but for me, it seems like it lasted for hours. I gaped at him with awe. I was stunned speechless. I couldn't speak, couldn't move and couldn't even _think_.

Catcalls and whistles were screaming in the whole crowd. Normally, the kiss was _not_ part of the plan but some people just want to make us very uncomfortable. Shinta was blushing furiously now. I suppose of all the years I've been imagining what would it be like if Kenta kissed me…this must be it. But, for some reason, Kenta was fast disappearing in my mind and Shinta was taking his place.

"I'll make you pay for this, Himura Shinta," I hissed at him, not really meaning it.

"I don't doubt it, Kaoru-san," He replied.

The man actually had the guts to smile!

-*-

"Now, now, Kaoru…it was supposed to be a joke!" Chris said later on as I advanced at him angrily, my fists clenching. "Hershey let me in on it! Sano was the one who was shouting for Shinta to kiss you!" He told me, backing away step by step.

"Oh, I see! You actually went for it! That was your biggest mistake, you idiot!" I snapped at him, shoving him to sit on the couch. I continued to stand and planted my hands on my hips, glaring down at him. "How could you do something to embarrass me in front of the whole guests? Your own _cousin_, Chris!"

Shinta moved forward. "Maa, maa, Kaoru-san…"

I glared at him. "Are _you_ part of it, too?" I demanded.

"No!"

"I'll talk to you later." I said. I turned back to Chris. "Well, have you got anything to say for yourself?" I pointed out.

Chris's eyes widened. "No! Don't!" He shouted. I looked at him, puzzled. I didn't do anything yet. I followed his line of vision and stiffened. Shinta stood abruptly from the couch and picked up the remaining of the flowers Chris threw on the couch.

"Oro…" Shinta muttered. He looked at me. "Is this yours?"

I nodded, unable to speak. The flowers…

I mentally shook my head. Its just flowers! They can be replaced, right? The only remembrance of this incredible but also horrible night—except for the expensive dress—was crushed. Oh, well. I can always keep the dress.

"Sorry…"

I waved him off. "No, it's okay. I can always buy." I assured him. My irritation with Chris and Shinta was gone. Suddenly, I felt very tired. I looked at my wristwatch. It read 12:14. It was already late and it was a miracle I was still standing here with all the hectic things I did today. "Chris, mind I go back to my room now? I'm exhausted."

He nodded. "Sure."

I suddenly turned mischievous. "And, basically, you want to spend some time with Hershey, right? Have fun eating your chocolate!" I teased and laughed while going to the door.

"Kaoru!" Chris cried, blushing.

Shinta accompanied me up to my room. "Good night, Kaoru-san," He said, kissing me on the cheek. "I had a nice time tonight."

"You make it sound like a date," I told him dryly.

He shrugged. "It is like one, right? Until we meet again." He walked away without looking back. I sighed and closed the door, weariness taking a toll on me.

That wasn't the last time I saw him.

-*-

          It was three months later while I was drinking a tall Mocha latte in Starbucks that I met him again. It was a surprise for me. I thought that he flew back to New York after the wedding. I looked at Chris, who was sitting parallel to me. He winked. I groaned. They planned it, no doubt about it.

          "Kaoru-san," Shinta greeted. Chris stood.

          "Where are you going?" I asked him.

          "Hershey and I have other plans," Chris told me, taking his bag. "She wants to go out, so bye!" He patted me on the head then Shinta on the shoulder and went off. Shinta slipped into the seat Chris abandoned and smiled at me.

          "Long time no see," I told him. "What did Chris plan now?"

          "Actually, it was mine, so don't go blaming your cousin."

          I sighed. "Okay, what did you plan now?" I blinked blankly when he offered flowers. White lilies with violets and baby's breath. "Thank you…why?"

          "For the flowers I ruined."

          "I told you that you don't need to bother," I said but touched with his care. "That was three months ago. I didn't think you'd remember it either." I placed the bouquet in an empty chair. "I thought you already flew to NY already. Why are you here?"

          "To ask you out."

          My hand froze, as I was about to take a sip of my drink. "_Excuse me_?!" I asked, surprised.

          "Kaoru, would you go out on a date with me?" Shinta asked. "Please?"

          I stared at him for a long time, trying to make my muddled mind form a coherent word. He seemed so nervous and desperate. I smiled. If so, then I shouldn't disappoint him or myself. I don't deny I like him. I'll just have to spend time with him like I spent with Kenta to know him. Shinta might be the one.

          One answer was acceptable to both of us. It's time to move on. If Kenta can be happy, I can, too. I remembered saying that. I'll make it happen starting now.

          I held his hand. "Yes, I'd love to."

**~Owari**

Reviewers:

**Eclipse17**—unpredictable? Hmm…

**Kimiko5, Beverlyhighland, Flyinangel777**—thanks for reviewing! Please review some of my stories. ^_^

**SilverLightning2_—_**it's good you can somehow relate. Thanks for reviewing! ^_^

**Kyoko**—don't feel sad now, ne? Kaoru's in good hands!

**Psychotic Tanuki**—Kaoru's fine now. I'm a real K/K fan, and I don't like them separated much. Thanks for reviewing!

**Author's Notes**: Ha! See, Kaoru got Kenshin after all! –jumps around- I love Kenshin but I really think Battousai's more of my type. Especially if he has those beautiful amber eyes staring back at me! –shivers giddily- Kenta and Shinta…if you take of the 'ta' in their names and add them, it equivalents to 'Kenshin', so it still is the same. See, the story has two chapters, just like I said! I'm so happy I got to finish at least this!

Please _read_ and _review_! Comments and constructive criticisms are openly welcomed!


End file.
